1. Field
The present invention relates to a nitride semiconductor light emitting device, a method of manufacturing a nitride semiconductor light emitting device, and a nitride semiconductor transistor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, among nitride semiconductor light emitting devices, nitride semiconductor laser devices are known for low reliability caused by degradation of light emitting portions. The degradation of a light emitting portion is considered to be caused by excessively generated heat from the light emitting portion due to the presence of a non-radiative recombination level. Oxidation of the light emitting portion is thought to be the main factor for the non-radiative recombination level.
Therefore, for the purpose of preventing oxidation of the light emitting portion, a coat film of alumina (Al2O3), silicon oxide (SiO2) or the like is formed at the light emitting portion (see for example Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-335053).